1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to secure wireless communication, and more specifically, to negotiating wireless communication links between apparatuses in a secure manner when at least one of the apparatuses is associated with multiple apparatus identities.
2. Background
Utilization of wireless technology continues to accelerate due to widespread demand for communication functionality. This is evident in expanding number of apparatuses that now employ some sort of communication functionality. Communication between such apparatuses may occur within formal network groups or via ad-hoc-type interactions, wherein links are established using one or more wireless communication transports. The wireless communication transports employed for a transaction may depend on the requirements of the interaction. For instance, characteristics such as speed, data capacity, error handling, security, etc. may make certain wireless communication transports more suitable for certain interaction.
Further to the above, some inter-apparatus communication scenarios may require a level of security that at least prevents possibly malicious apparatuses from obtaining private or sensitive data. For secure transactions, the strategies employed in many wireless communication transports may rely upon user and/or apparatus identity. Ensuring a safe connection to another apparatus may, for example, include a determination as to whether the other apparatus is known. The identities of trusted apparatuses may therefore be stored to expedite later connection.
While the storing of identification information corresponding to known devices may help expedite connection to known apparatuses, this practice may also create an unexpected security issue in that proliferates the availability of apparatus identities. For example, it may be possible for another entity to obtain this stored identification information for use in malicious activities that may be carried out using an impersonated apparatus identity. It may therefore be beneficial to, in some instances, utilize a separate public identity that is distinct from an identity that corresponds to a particular apparatus in order to enhance the level of security in interactions.